The Rains of Castamere (episode)
"The Rains of Castamere" is the ninth episode of the third season of Game of Thrones. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall.WinterIsComing.net, February 28, 2013. It premiered on June 2, 2013. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by David Nutter. Plot Summary Appearances :Main: Second Sons (episode)/Appearances First * Roslin Frey * Mary Frey * Wendel Manderly Deaths *Orell *Queen Talisa Stark *King Robb Stark *Lady Catelyn Stark *Lady Joyeuse Erenford *Grey Wind *Wendel Manderly Production Cast Starring *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Richard Madden as King Robb Stark *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Oona Chaplin as Queen Talisa Stark *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane Guest starring *David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey *Mackenzie Crook as Orell *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Natalia Tena as Osha *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey *Tim Plester as Black Walder Frey *Kenneth Hadley as *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark *Alexandra Dowling as Roslin Frey *Sean Buckley as a Old man *A.J Kennedy as *Grace Hendy as Mary Frey *Pat McGrath *Kelly Long as Lady Joyeuse Erenford *Oddie Braddell as Wendel Manderly *Will Champion as a Frey musician Cast notes *10 of 28 cast members for the third season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Alfie Allen, Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Joe Dempsie (Gendry), James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont]]), Conleth Hill (Varys), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), and Jerome Flynn (Bronn) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast members Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Michelle Fairley (Catelyn Stark) and Oona Chaplin (Talisa Stark) due to the death of their characters. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Notes *The episode is named after The Rains of Castamere, the unofficial "anthem" of House Lannister and Tywin Lannister, which refers to the destruction of House Reyne of Castamere after their rebellion. *There was a two-week break between "Second Sons" and "The Rains of Castamere", due to the Memorial Day holiday on May 26th in the United States. Episode nine of Season 2 aired over Memorial Day took a slight dip in TV ratings, so HBO opted to just take the week off for Season 3.HBO Schdule *Jojen tells Bran that even the wargs among the wildlings beyond the Wall cannot enter into the minds of humans. This is only partially true: the books explains that it is not so much that they cannot warg into humans, but that they will not. Entering into the mind of other humans is considered to be a heinous abomination. Even so, it is very difficult for even experienced wargs to attempt to enter into the mind of another human (though they rarely if ever try to), and it is considered an impressive display of Bran's power that he is able to do so despite his youth and inexperience (though the person whose mind he entered was feeble-minded). *Catelyn tells Roose Bolton that there was no bedding ceremony at her wedding because Eddard forbade it, saying he didn't want to have to break a man's jaw for stripping his new bride. The books explicitly state that there was indeed a bedding ceremony at Eddard and Catelyn's wedding (though it's possible that Catelyn is simply lying to Roose in the TV series out of modesty). Image Gallery rain of castamere arya hound.png rain of castamere Dany.png rain of castamere frey roslin.png rain of castamere jon snow.png rain of castamere orell.png rain of castamere ygritte.png rain of castamere promo.png rain of castamere talisa robb.png red wedding roose robb.png red wedding s3 ep9.png References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes